BoBoiBoy: Earthquake's Chase- After The Black Org
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: Semuanya terjadi ketika BoBoiBoy Gempa melihat seorang wanita yang mencurigakan. Ia pun mengejar wanita itu, tetapi sayangnya ia kehilangan jejak dan terdampar di sebuah kota. Dalam pengejaran, Gempa bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil dan seorang profesor yang sepertinya punya petunjuk tentang wanita itu...
1. Split Without Weakness, Suspicious Woman

**Yoohoo, semuanya! Maaf ya, sudah hiatus begitu lama, sibuk sama UN soalnya. Tahu nggak? Aku lulus kelas 6 SD! Bebas deh, akhirnya... Aku sekarang bisa nulis fanfik lagi! Aku baru dapat ide, nih... Karena sekarang aku fan berat BoBoiBoy sama Detektif Conan, aku jadi pengin menggabungkan mereka berdua. Ini adalah fanfiction BoBoiBoy official pertama aku. Oke, kita langsung saja ke ceritanya... Jangan ngasih flame, ya. Soalnya aku tidak melakukan tindakan plagiat...**

**BoBoiBoy: Earthquake's Chase- After The Black Org**

**By MartialArtMaster20**

**DISCLAIMER FOR BOBOIBOY: Nizam Razak and Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz**

**DISCLAIMER FOR MEITANTEI CONAN: Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 1- Split Without Weakness And A Suspicious Woman**

"Uh... Di mana aku?" tanya BoBoiBoy Gempa terengah-engah setelah ia tak sengaja terkunci di dalam sebuah bagasi pesawat.

Ia ada di kota yang belum pernah ia kenali sebelumnya. Banyak bahasa yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Oh, begitu... Aku pingsan di sana karena kekurangan oksigen..." kata Gempa. Tiba-tiba ia kaget mengingat seorang wanita menidurkannya dan memindahkannya ke bagasi pesawat.

"Siapa sebenarnya wanita berbaju hitam itu?" tanya Gempa dalam hati. Dan semuanya berawal dengan baik pagi ini...

_**Flashback- 4 PM in the Afternoon, Rintis Island**_

Hari yang cerah di kedai Tok Aba ketika BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan sedang libur sekolah.. Hari cerah itu tiba-tiba diganggu dengan seorang pencuri. "Tolooong! Ada pencuriiii!" seru seorang wanita.

"BoBoiBoy! Kau tolonglah tangkap si pencuri itu!" kata Tok Aba.

"Baik, Atok! BoBoiBoy Taufan!" BoBoiBoy pun bertukar ke BoBoiBoy Taufan.

Sesaat sebelum si pencuri kabur, Taufan sudah ada di belakangnya dan segera menyerangnya.

"Bola Taufan!" seru Taufan sambil menyerang pencuri itu. Pencuri itu terlempar dan ditangkap polisi.

Taufan pun kembali ke wujud asalnya. Lalu, ia menghampiri Tok Aba.

"Tok, tentulah kalau aku bertukar ke wujud BoBoiBoy lain saja tak cukup. Sebenarnya bisa tak aku berpecah tanpa hilang ingatan?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Atok mengerti keadaan kau, lah. Atok dan Ochobot sudah bekerja sama untuk membuat sebuah cecair, supaya lepas kau lama berpecah, kau tak akan hilang ingatan." jawab Tok Aba.

"Benar kah, Tok? Terima kasih!" kata BoBoiBoy senang.

"Kau minum lah cecair ni, kau bisa nikmati Kuasa Tiga dalam waktu lama." kata Ochobot.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot!" BoBoiBoy pun langsung meminum cecair itu.

Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy pun merasa agak pusing. Rupanya itu efek minuman tersebut.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak pusing, cepatlah berpecah jadi tiga!" kata Ochobot.

Beberapa lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy sudah tidak merasa pusing. Ia ingin segera mencoba apa minuman itu punya efek.

"Baiklah! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!" BoBoiBoy pun segera berpecah menjadi tiga. BoBoiBoy Gempa, BoBoiBoy Taufan dan BoBoiBoy Halilintar pun turun ke tanah.

"Benar tak, kita bisa berpecah tanpa hilang ingatan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Benar lah, itu kan yang Tok Aba cakap. Jeung kita patroli, siapa tahu ada orang jahat." kata Gempa.

"Satu jam lagi kita bertemu di kedai Tok Aba, oke!" kata Taufan.

Gempa ke arah utara, Taufan ke arah timur, dan Halilintar ke arah selatan.

Setelah 15 menit, tidak ada apa-apa. Namun, di arah utara, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan menunggu BoBoiBoy Gempa...

Karena tidak menemukan orang mencurigakan, Gempa beristirahat di sebuah warung kopi.

"Melelahkan juga, ya, berpatroli malam-malam..." kata Gempa sambil meminum kopinya, karena sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"I haven't yet found her, she can't be in this place. I was wrong, wasn't I?" Tiba-tiba wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari Gempa berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dengan nada mencurigakan.

"Wanita apa itu?! Mencurigakan sekali!" kata Gempa dalam hati.

"Well, I'm going back there. Can you pick me up in Narita, Gin?" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja!" kata Gempa.

Wanita itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gempa pun membayar ongkos kopinya dan mengikuti wanita tersebut.

Sebelum mengikuti wanita tersebut, Gempa berhenti di sebuah minimarket, membeli tas dan makanan.

"Banyak sekali, dik. Kau mau pergi, ya?" tanya penjaga toko.

"Iya, kakak. Aku mau pergi ke Jepang!" kata Gempa dengan suara anak-anak.

"Waah, masih kecil mau pergi ke Jepang?" tanya penjaga toko sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

**Bandara Pulau Rintis**

Gempa kemudian membeli tiket pesawat dengan uang jajannya yang lumayan banyak dari Tok Aba dan naik ke pesawat yang sama seperti wanita itu.

"Aku harus tahu, siapa wanita itu sebenarnya..." kata Gempa.

Lalu, wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gempa mengikuti wanita itu, dan melihatnya menelpon orang yang sama.

"Sherry is not even in this airplane, Gin. I am sure she is still hiding in Beika somewhere." Wanita itu berkata dengan yakin.

"Gin, Sherry? Itu kan nama bir! Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanya Gempa.

"I've got something to do, Gin." Wanita itu pun menutup teleponnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Gempa bertanya dalam hati ketika mulutnya ditutup sebuah lap, dam akhirnya Gempa tertidur.

**Nah, Chapter 1 selesai! Boleh ngasih saran atau kritik, juga pujian... Tapi yang dilarang adalah FLAME. Kayaknya kecepetan, ya? Bagaimana nasib BoBoiBoy Gempa selanjutnya? Simak di Chapter berikutnya!**


	2. Strange Dream, Strange Town

**Yoo, semuanya! Selamat datang kembali di fic ini, silakan enjoy ya. Aku tidak punya kata-kata lagi, silakan dibaca. Oh iya, seperti chapter sebelumnya, jangan ngasih flame, ya... Tapi boleh ngasih kritik atau pujian, aku tidak melarang kok.**

_**BoBoiBoy: Earthquake's Chase- After The Black Org**_

**RATING: T (Masih belum pasti, ya...)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nizam Razak, Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz, Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 2- Strange Dreams, Strange Town**

_Gempa terbangun di sebuah kota yang tidak dikenalinya. "Di mana aku?" tanya Gempa lemah._

"_It doesn't matter. I can tell you that you are in the Black Organization HQ." Kata seorang wanita yang bersuara seperti ratu._

"_Kau wanita yang tadi di pesawat bersamaku! Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" seru Gempa._

"_If I tell you, your remaining friends will be like this!" kata wanita itu menunjukkan Yaya yang penuh luka tembak._

"_Yaya! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Gempa berlari ke arah Yaya. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita itu, tapi yang justru tampak adalah Halilintar dan Taufan yang sudah mati._

BoBoiBoy Gempa tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di tangan seorang wanita yang sangat kejam, di bagasi pesawat. "_Oh, sweet kid, have you awaken?_" tanya wanita itu.

"Kau wanita itu, yang menidurkanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" seru Gempa.

"_It's a big secret. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. A secret makes a woman woman._" Kata wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Pulau Rintis, hah?!" desak Gempa.

"Oh, aku hanya mencari wanita yang menjadi pengkhianatku. Namun, dia tidak ada di Pulau Rintis, makanya aku akan kembali ke Jepang." kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum licik.

_Wa... Wanita? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?_ Gempa jadi kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku, Jishin-chan. Tapi, kau sudah mengetahui misiku, jadi akan kubunuh kau untuk menjaga rahasia." kata wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

"Pistol?! Dia bukan wanita biasa... Tapi seorang wanita yang berkomplot dengan anggota sebuah gangster!" kata Gempa.

"Bersiaplah, Jishin-chan... Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, karena ini di dalam pesawat!" kata wanita itu lagi.

Namun rupanya yang keluar dari dalam pistol itu adalah gas tidur. Gempa merasakan ngantuk yang luar biasa dan ia pun akhirnya tidur.

**Sementara itu, di Pulau Rintis...**

"Halilintar! Bagaimana kondisi bagian barat?" tanya Taufan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Taufan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku tak lihat apa-apa. Eh, kau lihat Gempa tak?" kata Taufan.

"Soal itu... Aku tidak lihat dia." kata Halilintar.

"Kemana Gempa, ni? Halilintar, aku punya firasat kalau aku tak akan pernah lihat dia dalam waktu lama." kata Taufan.

"Hei, mungkin itu cuma perasaan kau saja. Jeung kita pulang. Toh Gempa punya rasa keadilan yang sangat kuat, ia pasti ingin berpatroli malam-malam. Pagi mungkin dia juga pulang." kata Halilintar.

Taufan dan Halilintar pun pulang ke rumah Tok Aba. Tetapi, perasaan aneh Taufan tidak menghilang bahkan sampai di rumah Tok Aba. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Gempa...

**Bagasi Pesawat**

BoBoiBoy Gempa tersadar. Ia tidak melihat wanita itu lagi. "Bagaimana cara keluar dari sini?!" tanya Gempa.

Perutnya pun berbunyi. "Ga, gawat... Aku tidak makan tadi malam..." kata Gempa gugup. Tapi untunglah, tasnya masih bersamanya.

"Wah, aku cuma beli makanan ringan. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, buat mengganjal perut." kata Gempa.

Ia pun memakan makanan persediaannya. Namun tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bagasi pesawat dibuka.

"Hei, kok ada anak kecil di sini?!" tanya seorang penjaga bandara.

"Penyusup, tuh! Bawa dia ke kantor!" kata yang satunya lagi.

Gempa pun cepat-cepat turun dari pesawat dan berlari keluar lapangan pesawat.

"Huh, syukurlah... Tapi dimana aku?" tanya Gempa. Ia lupa mengatakan tujuannya pada penjual tiket pesawat karena terlalu fokus pada wanita yang sedang dikejarnya. Ia ada di sebuah kota yang belum pernah dikenalinya sebelumnya.

Orang-orang di situ juga berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh. Gempa sama sekali tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tersesat di kota yang belum aku kenali sebelumnya..." kata Gempa

Tiba-tiba, ia terkejut melihat wanita yang ia kejar sebelumnya.

Gempa bersembunyi di balik pohon, takut ketahuan wanita itu. Dan wanita itu kemudian menaiki mobil Porsche 356A yang sangat langka.

"Porsche 356A? Itu kan mobil kuno yang sekarang sudah sangat langka?" tanya Gempa.

Mobil itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Lantas Gempa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengikuti mobil itu, tapi ia tidak secepat BoBoiBoy Halilintar—dan tidak mempunyai kendaraan seperti BoBoiBoy Taufan.

Karena mobil itu terlalu cepat, Gempa tidak mampu menyusulnya lagi, apalagi langkahnya terhalang hujan yang sudah mulai turun.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi..." kata Gempa sambil terduduk di tengah hujan.

Sudah tidak ada sisa tenaga lagi. Makanan yang dibawanya sudah habis, ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan, dan ia terlalu lemas untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Namun, Gempa berusaha bangun. Ia tidak mau membiarkan wanita itu lari.

Ia mengejar mobil yang sudah lumayan jauh dengan segenap tenaganya. Berkat jerih payahnya, Gempa akhirnya sampai di sebuah gang perumahan.

Tapi mobil itu rupanya sudah tidak ada di sana, dan Gempa sudah tidak kuat lagi akibat hujan yang terus mengguyurnya. Akhirnya Gempa pingsan dengan hujan yang terus mengguyurnya.

**Selesai, deh. Yang niat review silakan. Tapi jangan ada flame, oke? Kritik dan saran boleh. Akhirnya Gempa pingsan di tengah hujan, bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya? Lihat di Chapter 3, ya.**


	3. Involved More

**Haai, kembali lagi di fic-ku yang membingungkan ini (Lah?). Selamat membaca! Boleh ngasih kritik atau pujian, tapi yang aku larang adalah flame. Aku ingin cerita ini damai meskipun banyak kesalahan. Tonikaku, ini adalah hari kelulusanku, hehehe! Ma, let's just begin the story!**

**Chapter 3- Involved More**

**(It's name sucks, isn't it?)**

**Disclaimer: Nizam Razak, Muhammad Anas Absul Aziz, Aoyama Gosho**

**Pulau Rintis, 06 AM, 1 day after Earthquake's Chase Begun**

"Kenapa Gempa tak balik juga?" tanya Taufan.

"Itulah. Sudah satu hari ia tak pulang." kata Halilintar.

"Halilintar, Taufan! Sudahkah tak kalian berpatroli tadi malam?" Tok Aba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Sudahlah, Tok. Tak ada tanda-tanda penjahat. Tapi masalahnya, kami tak melihat Gempa. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang, ia belum pulang juga." kata Halilintar.

"Gempa tak pulang-pulang? Kenapa kalian tak cari dia?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sudah, Tok. Kami dah cari dia sampai pelosok Pulau Rintis. Anehnya, Gempa tak ada di manapun." kata Halilintar.

"Mungkin ia pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah kalian kunjungi, la." kata Tok Aba.

"Taufan, mari kita cari dia. Harap-harap Gempa ada di tempat yang Tok Aba maksud." kata Halilintar.

Namun, ternyata Taufan menangis. "Tangisanku tak bisa berhenti, je. Pastilah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gempa." kata Taufan.

"Janganlah risau, marilah kita cari Gempa. Siape tahu dia masih hidup." kata Halilintar sambil menenangkan Taufan. Mereka pun berjalan kembali untuk mencari Gempa.

Keduanya pun berjalan untuk mencari Gempa.

**Sementara itu...**

"U... Uhh... Di mana aku?" tanya Gempa tersadar dari tidurnya.

Ia ada di sebuah rumah yang besar, penuh dengan buku dan alat-alat penemuan canggih.

"Mungkin ini rumah wanita itu... Aku harus keluar dari sini secepatnya!" kata Gempa sambil pelan-pelan turun dari tempat tidur.

Ia celingak-celinguk, takut kalau wanita itu tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyergapnya untuk menjaga rahasia.

"Rumahnya besar sekali, ya... Sudah pasti ini rumah seorang profesor! Mungkin profesor temannya wanita itu..." kata Gempa sambil berjalan-jalan sebentar.

**TIRIRIRIRIRIT!**

"A... Ada telepon! Dari ruangan bawah situ... Oh, tidak dikunci..." kata Gempa sambil memasuki ruangan bawah tanah dan mengangkat telepon itu. Ada sebuah foto wanita di dekatnya.

_Hai, ini Akemi. Kalau mau bicara denganku, tinggalkan saja pesannya!_ Begitulah suara di telepon penerima pesan.

"Akemi? Jangan-jangan ia wanita yang aku temui malam tadi. Kalau begini aku dapat deh, informasinya! Akan kuhajar wanita bernama Akemi itu dan kuhabisi dia dengan Golem Tanah!" kata Gempa. Lantas, ia mengambil fotonya.

"Tapi... Kok kayaknya ia beda dengan wanita yang kujumpai kemarin malam? Sepertinya dia ahli menyamar. Tidak akan kubiarkan lolos!" kata Gempa sambil lantas keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah.

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"A... Ada orang? Aku harus sembunyi! Jangan-jangan ia adalah teman wanita ini! Akan kudesak dia untuk bicara!" kata Gempa sambil bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

Namun ternyata di luar dugaan. Rupanya, yang keluar adalah seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tampaknya berumur 7 tahun.

"Dia sepertinya mirip sekali dengan wanita yang tadi malam... Mungkin dia anaknya, atau adiknya?" tanya Gempa.

Anak kecil itu pergi ke bawah tanah untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Kesempatan untuk pergi... Tenang... Jangan buru-buru..." kata Gempa.

_Hai, ini Akemi. Kalau mau bicara denganku, tinggalkan saja pesannya!_

Terdengar suara penerima pesan tadi. "Anak itu... Sepertinya ia punya hubungan dengan wanita ini..." kata Gempa.

Tiba-tiba, anak kecil itu melangkah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, panik. Gempa terlambat melarikan diri.

"Ga... Gawat!" kata Gempa. Anak kecil itu terkejut melihat Gempa yang berkeringat dingin.

"Siapa kamu, hah?!" Anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah Gempa.

"Ka... Kamu anak wanita ini, ya?!" tanya Gempa mencoba berani, menunjukkan foto wanita tadi ke arah anak itu.

"Ka, kakak... Hei, itu foto kakakku! Kamu mau mencurinya, ya?!" Anak itu berlari kencang ke arah Gempa.

"Te, tenang! Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri, gadis kecil! Aku hanya meminjamnya untuk mencari wanita jahat ini! Rupanya kau adiknya, ya?! Akan kuhajar kalian berdua dengan Golem Tanahku!" seru Gempa.

"Ja... Jahat katamu?! Kau salah! Kakakku adalah orang yang baik padaku! Serahkan foto itu!" Anak itu kehilangan kontrol, dan melempari Gempa dengan segala benda, kemudian menubruknya.

"Kau yang salah! Kau adalah adik wanita jahat ini! Orang ini berkomplot dengan sebuah grup untuk membunuh! Dia membawa pistol!" kata Gempa.

Anak itu pun berurai air mata. "Kau... Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Dia sudah meninggal! Makanya itu hanya kenang-kenanganku pada kakakku! Kembalikan foto itu!" Anak itu bergulat dengan Gempa, sayangnya Gempa jauh lebih kuat.

"Di... Dia sudah meninggal? Kalau begitu siapa wanita yang semalam?" tanya Gempa bingung.

Pintu depan pun dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Aku pulang... Hei, ada apa ini? Kok berantakan begini?" tanya seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya sudah 52 tahun.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan ia kaget melihat Gempa yang masih bergulat dengan anak kecil itu.

"Ai-kun?! Apa-apaan kamu? Hentikan!" kata lelaki itu sambil mengangkat anak kecil itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Profesor! Anak ini berusaha mencuri foto kakak!" kata anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Ai-kun' oleh profesor itu.

"Hei, anak ini kan anak yang aku ambil di jalanan waktu aku pulang dari konferensi para profesor kemarin malam!" kata lelaki itu.

"Eh?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Wajar saja kalau kamu tidak tahu. Anak ini kutemukan di tengah hujan jam 1 malam dalam keadaan pingsan. Waktu itu kamu sudah tidur, makanya kamu tidak tahu." kata lelaki itu.

**Setelah semuanya dibereskan...**

"Maafkan aku, ya... Aku memang suka kehilangan kontrol kalau menyangkut soal kakakku. Dia sudah meninggal, soalnya." kata anak kecil itu sambil meminta maaf pada Gempa.

"Oh, iya. Aku belum kenal kalian berdua. Soalnya waktu itu aku masih tertidur." kata Gempa.

"Namaku Hiroshi Agasa, panggil saja aku Profesor. Anak kecil yang tadi bergulat denganmu adalah Ai Haibara. Sekali lagi, maafkan dia, ya. Siapa kamu?" tanya Profesor.

"Tak apa-apalah. Toh aku yang salah, sudah mengambil foto kakaknya tanpa izin. Aku BoBoiBoy Gempa... Salah satu jelmaan dari BoBoiBoy." kata Gempa sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"BoBoiBoy Gempa?! Kau pahlawan dari Malaysia yang terkenal itu?!" tanya Profesor terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?!" tanya Haibara, yang ikut kaget.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku sedang mengejar wanita bule yang kelihatannya mencurigakan. Ia sepertinya berasal dari Amerika, cara bicaranya menggebu-gebu, dan ia menyebut nama bir, yaitu Gin." kata Gempa.

"G-Gin, dan wanita dari Amerika, katamu?!" Haibara terkejut. Tiba-tiba, ia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ketakutan mulai tampak di wajahnya dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"He-hei, Ai-kun... Tenanglah, pasti Gempa salah lihat... Itu bukan mereka, kan?" kata Profesor, berusaha menenangkan Haibara.

"Ge, Gempa-san... Benarkah kamu lihat wanita yang seperti itu?!" tanya Haibara, setengah mendesak Gempa.

"Iya... Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kenapa kamu jadi ketakutan begitu? Kamu anak kecil biasa, bukan?" tanya Gempa yang merasa curiga.

"Bukan! Aku bukan anak kecil biasa! Aku adalah anggota komplotan wanita itu yang mengecil karena obat!" seru Haibara yang tiba-tiba meledak.

"Anggota komplotan... Yang mengecil karena obat? Jadi arti kata 'Sherry is not here either, Gin', kamu adalah anggota organisasi bernama Sherry?" tanya Gempa.

"Betul... Mereka sedang mengincarku." kata Haibara.

"Apa katamu?! Akan kuhabisi mereka dengan sekali pukul, menggunakan Golem Tanahku!" kata Gempa, sambil berdiri dari sofa dan hendak keluar.

"Jangan pergi!" cegah Haibara yang makin ketakutan.

"Hei, mereka hanya punya pistol, bukan?" tanya Gempa.

"Gempa-san, jangan bertindak bodoh. Mereka pasti segera tahu kalau Golem Tanah digerakkan oleh gerak tubuhmu. Mereka bisa saja menembakmu dan kau bisa mati!" kata Haibara.

"Kalau begitu, kita panggil Shinichi saja." kata Profesor Agasa.

"Shinichi?" tanya Gempa.

"Dia detektif yang bisa diandalkan. Ia pasti dapat membantumu melawan orang-orang itu!" kata Agasa.

**Sudah dulu, ya. Di sini, sudah dua orang yang diperkenalkan. Chapter 4 siapa? Bagaimana perjuangan Gempa selanjutnya? Nantikan, ya!**


End file.
